


Sand In the Wind

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Based on the Book of Tobit, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Poetic, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: Over the thousands of years after Demon Prince Asmodeus is left chained in the bottom of the Red Sea he reflects on the reasons he has found himself imprisoned. His memories the only company he has he in this dark lonely place under the sea.
Relationships: Aeshma | Ashmedai | Asmodeus/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sand In the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Asmo, big wet three headed boi

Asmodeus stared up as the sunlight glistened the water’s surface, if he were mortal he would have drowned by now. But no. He was cursed (or blessed, depending on your point of view.) to have eternal life. Only to die by a blade of the divine or the devilish. He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to move in his chains that bound him to the sea-bed. It has been three days, three days since Raphael had thrown him into the damn lake. Three days since Sarah would have been raped in matrimony and taken back to her new husband’s home. And by now no amount of power, no amount of fighting of struggling on his behalf to get out of the chains. Was he able to stop it. And he hated water. Which was precisely why Raphael had chosen this prison of all prisons. He had screamed, thrashed, cursed. But his magic. His strength was no match for the angelic chains. He had promised he would never let anyone hurt her. That he would protect her. But now. That promise was broken.

As weeks turned into months. He began to accept his watery fate. The fish had since begun to nibble at his face and ears curiously. Seaweed beginning to climb up the chains, entangling in his tail. He thought of her often. Wondered what she was doing at this moment. Would she be kneading bread? Collecting water? Or would she be singing, dancing and laughing. Running in the fields of barley, without restrains of duty and law. Is she happy? Is she with child? Is it his? If it was, what would happen at birth? Would the baby be human enough to avoid detection? Or would it have a extra head? Or a cockerel’s foot? Or a dragon’s tail? He tried to imagine her. He could see her so clearly in his mind, long blonde hair that curled and tangled, all the way down to her thighs, beautiful blue eyes so full of love, light heartedly glee that was perfectly matched with a mango-sweet grin that would make anyone fall in love with her. Her manner of which the way she did things, how she held a bowl of flour, never in front of herself, but in the curl of one arm, slightly pressed to her side. The way in which she danced, in twirls and circles, never with a partner. As if caught in her own song. Despite the music that played.

After a hundred years, his memories of her became a little dimmed. Her movements, her quirks and mannerisms become less precise in his mind. But her face, her appearance remained in his mind. Clear as the moon. And his imagination began to take upon new shapes of her. He could feel her, caressing his face, blue eyes gazing down at him, lovingly. Her arms around him, her lips against his, her voice in his mind. Whispering that she loved him. As she guides his hands to her rounded belly, pressing her forehead to his, and he leans into her embrace. And through the water that fills his lungs, he manages a whisper. ‘ _I love you_ ’ as he breaths in her smell, barley, sweetness.

After the next decade, the chains finally rust enough that they come lose with one more pull. With almost disbelief he throws the chains from his body and watches as they drift away with the current. And for a long while. He remains where he is. As if he is unable to process that he’s free. After so long. Free. A voice cuts through the silence.

‘ _Asmodeus._ ’ The Demon Prince looks up and sees his only companion he’s known since he’s been thrown into the watery abyss. He tries to speak, but his voice comes out gruff from thousands of years without use. “Sarah..” She doesn’t speak, but just wraps her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. He returns the embrace, but he can no longer feel her pressed against him, his memory of every inch of her form, how she feels, now no longer. He buries his face into her yellow hair, breathing in her scent. But he only breaths in water. After a moment he releases her from his embrace, his clawed hand still gently holding hers. Till he gently and slowly lets go and watches her turn and walk into the blue abyss, her smile, her eyes looking back at him as she fades, disappearing like sand in the wind.


End file.
